Whatever happened
by Mikesch10
Summary: Werwölfe sind die wohl gefährlichsten Wesen, die in der magischen Welt ihr Unwesen treiben. Jeden Monat, wenn der Vollmond scheint, verwandeln sie sich in unkontrollierbare Monster, die alles und jeden töten, der ihnen vor die Pranken kommt.


_**Werwölfe sind die wohl gefährlichsten Wesen, die in der magischen Welt ihr Unwesen treiben. Jeden Monat, wenn der Vollmond scheint, verwandeln sie sich in unkontrollierbare Monster, die alles und jeden töten, der ihnen vor die Pranken kommt. Darum erteile ich euch allen diese Warnung: Bleibt bei Vollmond zuhause, verriegelt die Türen, verschließt die Fenster und lasst niemanden herein.  
Niemanden.**_

Klack.

Klack.

Klack.

Monoton.

Gleichförmig.

Immer wieder dasselbe Geräusch, wenn ihre Mutter den Fuß auf den Marmorboden setzte. Immer wieder dasselbe Geräusch, das die Stille störte. Immer wieder dasselbe Geräusch, das ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Eine blasse Hand, die nach einem alten, sich bewegenden und verblichenen Foto griff. Eine salzige Träne, die auf den Rahmen tropfte. Auf dem Bild war eine junge Frau zu sehen, die vor Freude strahlte. Ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten und ein glückliches Lächeln hatte sich auf ihren Lippen ausgebreitet. Die schwarzen Korkenzieherlocken sprangen um ihr jugendliches Gesicht, eine gesunde Röte lag auf ihren Wangen. In den Armen hielt sie ein kleines Kind, das genau so wie sie dem Beobachter entgegenstrahlte.

Ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr ihrer Kehle, eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel, tropfte auf das Bild und hinterließ eine salzige Spur auf dem holzgeschnitzten Kunstwerk.

„Mom..." Leise, geflüsterte Worte, die, kaum die Lippen der Teenagerin verließen, Lange, blasse Finger, die über die Erinnerung aus längst vergangenen Tagen strichen. Lange, schwarze Korkenzieherlocken, die denen ihrer Mutter so sehr glichen, fielen vor eisblaue Augen, in denen Tränen glitzerten. „Was haben die Dementoren bloß mit dir gemacht?" Tränen, die aus eisblauen Augen flossen, Schluchzer, die ihrer Kehle entwichen, blasse Finger, die sich in das blütenweiße Kopfkissen krallten. All das waren Zeichen. Zeichen dafür, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Zeichen dafür, dass sie mehr und mehr wie ihre Mutter wurde. Die herzzerreißenden Schluchzer der Siebzehnzehnjährigen schollen durch das gesamte Manor, erfüllten Ritzen, Spalten und Räume mit unendlicher Traurigkeit, nur ihre Mutter konnten sie nicht erreichen. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle in Azkaban verloren, hatte sie den Dementoren überlassen.

_°*+~#~+*°_

Er knurrte leise. Sein bronzenes Fell glänzte im Licht des vollen Mondes, seine langen Fangzähne blitzten gefährlich und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten leicht, während er sich zu seiner vollen Größe von stolzen zwei Metern aufrichtete und den Baum, den er gerade malträtiert hatte, vergaß.

Moonys gefährliche Augen verengten sich, er starrte minutenlang in den wolkenverhangenen, schwarzen Himmel, schien abzuwägen, was er tun sollte, doch als ein herzzerreißender Laut durch den knorrigen Wald hallte, nahmen die tierischen Instinkte in ihm Überhand. Er drehte sich auf den Hinterläufen um und lief. Er lief so schnell er konnte, wollte dem Verursacher des Gefühls, das sich ihn ihm ausbreitete, helfen, wollte diese endlose Traurigkeit und Leere loswerden, doch das würde er nicht schaffen, das wusste er. Dennoch würde er es versuchen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl vom Hörensagen, wusste, dass einige seiner Art eng an Menschen gebunden waren, ihnen niemals ein Leid zufügen konnten, doch er hatte es für eine Legende gehalten.

Bis jetzt.

Trotz seiner Wolfsform konnte er normal auf zwei Beinen gehen, was ihn anfangs sehr verwundert hatte, er hatte gedacht, die Anatomie würde es ihm nicht erlauben, aber darum kümmerte er sich jetzt nicht.

Mit einem einzigen, großen Satz landete er auf dem steinernen Fenstersims des Zimmers, das mit grünen und silbernen Bannern geschmückt war. Er knurrte leise. Diese Farben erschlugen ihn, ließen ihn fast taumeln und wieder die Fassade herunterrutschen. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster und betrat den viel zu kalten Raum. Auf allen vieren schlich er zu dem Bett, das neben einem alten ramponierten Schreibtisch der einzige Einrichtungsgegenstand war, und erstarrte.

Auf dem blütenweißen Laken lag eine junge Frau, die ihm den Atem raubte.

Lange schwarze Korkenzieherlocken fielen elegant und anmutig zu beiden Seiten ihres Körpers herab, umschmiegten die weiblichen Rundungen der Hogwartsabsolventin. Fast alabasterfarbene Haut bedeckte den Körper der jungen Frau, nur das slytheringrüne Nachthemd störte den Gesamteindruck. Ihr zarter Körper wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt, doch er wusste, dass ihr gleichzeitig auch unendlich kalt war. Ein beruhigender Laut entkam seinem Maul und die junge Frau versteifte sich, warf sich auf dem Bett herum und starrte ihn entgeistert an.

Eisblaue Augen starrten ihn an.

Entgeistert.

Hasserfüllt.

Zwei Sekunden später hatte sie einen Zauber abgefeuert, der ihn an die nächste Wand schleuderte. Mit einem Jaulen landete er auf dem Steinfußboden, doch er knurrte nicht, er machte keine Anstalten, sie anzugreifen, richtete sich nur auf und sah sie seelenruhig an.

„Was hast du hier drin verloren? Gehören Tiere nicht in den Wald, du widerwärtiges Ding?" Zornig. Wütend. Hasserfüllt. Eiskalt.

Der Wolf aber hatte stoisch ihre eisblauen Augen fixiert. Ruhig. Beruhigend. Nicht einmal Verletztheit lag in seinem Blick.

Die Slytherin ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und starrte ihr Gegenüber an. Sie atmete ungleichmäßig. Abgehackt. Sie stolperte einige Schritte zurück, wollte aus ihrem Zimmer laufen, verschwinden, rennen, ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzudrehen, doch sie konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Der Wolf kam langsam immer näher auf sie zu, sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch sie konnte es nicht, der Schock lähmte sie viel zu sehr. Das bronzefarbene, stolze Tier setzte sich nun zu ihren Füßen und blickte treuherzig zu ihr auf. Zitternd streckte sie eine Hand aus, doch sie wagte es nicht, den Werwolf zu berühren, zu viele Horrorgeschichten hatte sie von diesen Tieren gehört.

Sie war niemand, der sich schnell fürchtete, aber vor Werwölfen hatte sie panische Angst.

_Kinderlachen scholl durch das Manor, erfüllte die Herzen der Anwesenden mit Freude, selbst Rudolphus Lestrange erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, denn es war seine Tochter, die durch das gesamte Manor tobte, lachte und sich freute. „Daddy, Daddy, schau mal!", rief sie ihrem Vater zu, der verwirrt gen Boden blinzelte. Das kleine Mädchen mit den schwarzen Locken hielt ihm strahlend das Bild eines Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren, grünen Augen und einer markanten Blitznarbe auf der Stirn entgegen. Unter der Kinderzeichnung stand in krakeligen Kinderbuchstaben „Hari Poda" geschrieben._

_Sofort verdunkelte sich der Blick des Lestranges und er verpasste seiner Tochter eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige, die das kleine Mädchen zurückstolpern ließ. Katharina Lucida Lestrange hielt sich die rechte Wange, starrte ihren Vater an und flüsterte: „Aua…" Mit tränenverschleierten Augen sah sie ihren Vater an, der sie zornig anblitzte und die Hand verlangend ausstreckte. „Gib mir das Bild."_

_Das eisblauäugige Mädchen riss die Augen auf und presste die Zeichnung an ihre Brust. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, ging noch einen Schritt zurück, bis sie gegen die Wand stieß._

_Rudolphus Lestrange hatte sich inzwischen zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet und stand mit zornig blitzenden Augen vor dem kleinen Mädchen. „Sofort!", verlangte er. Leise. Schneidend. Gefährlich._

_Stockend händigte die Kleine dem Mann das Bild aus, das sie mit ihrem Herzblut gemalt hatte und sah zu, wie selbiger die Zeichnung in lodernde Flammen aufgehen ließ. Tränen rannen über ihr Kindergesicht, sie starrte ihren Vater an. Fassungslos. Panisch._

_Sie stieß den schwarz gelockten Mann zur Seite und lief davon, hinein in den dunklen, knorrigen Wald, der das Manor umgab. Schluchzend blieb sie auf dem Boden liegen, verkrallte sich in dem dunklen Waldboden und weinte sich den Kummer von der Seele._

_„Was macht denn ein so schönes Kind um diese Zeit ganz allein im Wald?" Sarkastisch. Spöttisch. Hungrig._

_Das kleine Mädchen drehte sich um und starrte direkt in gierige, blaue Augen. Der Mann vor ihr war überdurchschnittlich groß, von seinen Lippen tropfte eine rote Flüssigkeit._

_Blut._

_Ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinen blutverschmierten Lippen aus, als er sich zu dem Mädchen im Volkschulalter herunterbeugte. „Du schmeckst doch sicher gut, nicht wahr?"_

_Eisblaue Augen, die aufgerissen wurden, Zähne die sich in Kinderfleisch gruben, Schreie, die aus einer Mädchenkehle stammten. Ein Schlag, der das Mädchen zurückschleuderte._

_„Wirst du wohl den Mund halten?", fauchte der furchteinflößende Mann sie an, seine blauen Augen waren hart, hasserfüllt, unendlich zornig. Das schwarz gelockte Kind presste sich die Hand auf ihr halb zerfetztes Bein und starrte den Mann, nein, das Monster, vor sich an. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, presste die Lippen zusammen und wieder vergruben sich blanke, scharfkantige Zähne in ihrem zarten Fleisch._

_Schmerz._

_So unendlich viel Schmerz, der durch ihren Körper schoss. Der sie zerriss. Der so unendlich wehtat. Der ihr die Sinne raubte._

_Und dann war der Schmerz verschwunden, der Druck auf ihrem Körper war weg. Einfach verschwunden. Verzerrte Worte drangen in ihr Bewusstsein ein, sollten sich für immer in ihr Gedächtnis einbrennen._

_„Ich werde Greyback umbringen! Wie kann dieser Werwolf es wagen?"_

Zitternd starrte die junge Frau das magische Wesen an, wollte sich bewegen, doch ihr Körper war so gut wie eingefroren, die Angst lähmte sie viel zu sehr. Und dann auf einmal rieb der Werwolf seinen Kopf an ihrer zitternden Hand, blieb ruhig und wie von selbst begannen ihre langen Finger das Fell des vermeintlich gefährlichen Tieres zu kraulen.

Weich.

Warm.

Angenehm.

So war sein Fell, das sie zwischen ihren Fingern zwirbelte. So angenehm, dass sie sich fallenlassen wollte. So warm, dass sie den Wolf am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen hätte. So weich, dass sie ihre Angst vergaß.

Sie sank auf die Knie, strich über den Rücken des Tieres, das die Behandlung geduldig über sich ergehen ließ und sogar zu genießen schien. Sie schluckte, eine einzelne Träne kullerte über ihr Gesicht und dann spürte sie etwas Feuchtes auf ihrer Wange. Verwirrt blinzelte sie den Wolf an, der sie treuherzig ansah und ihr die salzigen Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht leckte. „Was…" Ungläubige Worte, die ihre Lippen verließen, kaum an die empfindlichen Ohren Moonys drangen. „Was machst du da?"

Ihre Wut, ihr Zorn, ihr Hass und ihre Angst waren vergessen, sie sah nur die wunderschönen dunklen Augen des magischen Wesens, spürte nur sein Fell zwischen ihren Fingern und blendete ihre gesamte Umgebung aus. Der Wolf legte den Kopf schief und sah aus, als würde er die Teenagerin angrinsen. Vorsichtig rieb er seinen Kopf an ihrer Wange wie ein kleines Hauskätzchen.

Mit dieser Aktion hatte er die Selbstbeherrschung der jungen Frau vollends in tausend Stücke zersprengt. Leise schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinem bronzefarbenen Fell, weinte sich sämtlichen Schmerz, all den Hass, all die Wut von der Seele.

_Eine Zeitung lag auf dem dunklen Holztisch, neben der Tasse Tee und dem Frühstück der Slytherin. Unverfänglich. Ungefährlich. Fast schon fröhlich. Doch der Schein trügte. Wie so oft._

_Leise setzte sich ein ungefähr vierzehnjähriges Mädchen an den Frühstückstisch, begann zu essen und schlug nebenbei die Zeitung auf. Sofort sprang ihr die Schlagzeile ins Auge._

_**Todesserin Bellatrix Lestrange zum Kuss verurteilt!**_

_Eisblaue Augen wurden geschockt aufgerissen, ein erstickter Laut entfuhr den Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen, die ihrer Mutter so ähnlich sah. Ihr Atem kam nur unregelmäßig, stoßweise. Unter der verhängnisvollen Schlagzeile prangte das Bild einer Frau, die so gar nicht aussah, wie die Frau aus ihrer Erinnerung._

_Lange schwarze Locken hingen verfilzt in das knochige, abgemagerte Gesicht, aus dem wahnsinnige, schwarze Augen ihr entgegenblitzten, das Gefangenenhemd, das die Frau trug, war viel zu groß, verrutschte immer wieder und ließ erahnen, wie der Körper der Malträtierten aussah._

_Knochig._

_Mager._

_Dürr._

_Das markanteste an ihrer Erscheinung aber waren weder ihre Haare noch die Augen, es war das schwarze Mal, das ihren gesamten linken Unterarm bedeckte. Eine Schlange, die aus einem Totenkopf herauskroch und dabei gefährlich fauchte. Die Slytherin kannte dieses Mal genau, denn auch der Unterarm ihres Vaters wurde von dieser tatooartigen Verzierung verunstaltet._

_Mit zitternden Fingern blätterte die Hogwartsschülerin zu der Seite, auf der der Bericht stand. Auch von dieser Seite lachten ihr Bilder ihrer Mutter, die in ihrer Zeit in Azkaban wahnsinnig geworden sein musste, entgegen._

_****__Bellatrix Lestrange, eine der treuesten Gefolgsfrauen Dessen-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, wurde gestern Abend vom Witzgamot einstimmig zum Kuss des Dementoren verurteilt. Der Kuss des Dementoren ist die schlimmste Strafe, die ein Häftling Azkabans zu befürchten hat. Die Dementoren bewachen die Zellen der Gefangenen und ernähren sich von glücklichen Gefühlen, Erinnerungen und Gedanken. Der Kuss des Dmentoren bewirkt nicht nur die Loslösung der Seele von ihrem ursprünglichen Körper, der Körper, die Hülle der Seele, lebt weiter, jedoch ohne jegliche Erinnerungen, Gefühle oder anderes. Er vegetiert vor sich hin, bis er stirbt._  
_Der Kuss des Dementoren wird nur in äußersten Notfällen verhängt, und leider müssen wir bekanntgeben, dass die Auroren Frank und Alice Longbottom bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden. Und zwar von der wohl verbissensten Todesserin Azkabans. Bellatrix Lestrange._  
_Auch hat Mrs Lestrange sehr viele Morde zu verantworten und das Witzgamot sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als den Kuss des Dementoren zu verhängen, um diese Frau daran zu hindern, eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit zu werden._  
_Mit herzlichen Grüßen und unendlicher Erleichterung_  
_Rita Kimmkorn_  


Die Schluchzer hallten durch das Manor, nur gedämpft von dem Fell des Werwolfes, der geduldig und still sitzenblieb und der jungen Frau gewährte, ihren Schmerz loszuwerden. Er gab beruhigende Laute von sich und rollte sich ein, umhüllte den Körper der ehemaligen Hogwartsschülerin und wärmte sie. Die junge Frau lag auf ihm und schluchzte sich in den Schlaf. In einen unruhigen, schmerzgeplagten Schlaf, der nur durch die Anwesenheit Moonys gelindert wurde und wann immer der Werwolf aufstehen wollte, verkrallten die langen, blassen Finger sich mehr in ihm. Er konnte nicht aufstehen und das war ihm nur recht. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht erschrecken würde, wenn sie aufwachte.

Er hatte sie gefunden.

Den Menschen, den er schützen musste.

Für immer.


End file.
